OverLord
by abrar Kiroashi
Summary: Dulu ada sebuah kelompok yang bernama Nanatsu no Taizai dan kelompok itu direkut olehnya sang Raja dari kerajaan Narzick dan dia bernama Ainz Ool Gown tapi ia kini telah di panggil dengan nama Namikaze Naruto.
1. chapter 1

Prolog.

"Naruto-Kun tunggu"Seru suara Feminim yang mengejar seorang bocah laki-laki yang berjalan santai.

Bocah yang di panggil itu seakan menghiraukan panggilan itu dan terus melangkah

Dan akhirnya anak perempuan itu mampu mengejar.

"Mou Naruto-kun kenapa tidak berhenti".

"Hah! Ada apa Kaguya?".

"Kau di panggil oleh Kushina Ba-san".

"Hm baiklah".

Naruto dan Kaguya kini berada di perumahan ClanNamikaze tapi kini Clan Namikaze hancur?.

Naruto hanya diam saja terus melangkah.

"Naruto-kun"Panggil Kaguya dengan suara khawatir, tapi sedangkan wajah Naruto terlihat biasa saja seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Kau pergi dari dan cari tempat yang aman".

"Tapi Naru".

"Sudahlah turuti saja".

Naruto melangkah dengan langkah biasa dan memasukkan kedua tanganya kedalam saku.

Kaguya melihat itu Naruto bereaksi biasa saja, hanya diam saja. "Cih! Apa dia tidak mempunyai perasaan sih?".

Dilain tempat Naruto kini berada di depanya kediamanya, Naruto melihat kedua orang tuanya, Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Namikaze.

Minato sedang mencoba melindungi Kushina. Lalu Kushina melihat Naruto langsung berlari menghampiri Naruto, Minato melihat itu juga mengikutinya.

"Naruto kau pergi dari sini"Ujar Minato.

"Tou-San".

"Naruto! Kami selalu menyayangimu".

"Cepat pergi Naruto". "Kami akan mengulur waktu".

"Gomen Ka-san Tou-san?".

'Jleb'. 'Jleb'.

"Ohk! Ohk! Na-Naruto Ohk! Ke-napa kau".

"Naruto".

Minato dan Kushina terkjut karena Naruto menikam perut mereka dengan dua sebilah pisau dengan di aliri mana.

Naruto mencoba membisikkan sesuatu kepada orang tuanya.

Setelah berbisik entah kenapa Minato dan Kushina tersenyum hangat.

"Ohk! Maafkan kami Naruto"Ujar Kushina lalu ia menatap tangan anak nya yang berlumuran darah. "Tanganmu menjadi kotor"Lanjutnya.

"Tak apa, kalian beristirahatlah denga tenang".

"Baiklah".

"Oyasumi Naruto"Ujar keduanya.

"Hm Oyasumi"Balas Naruto.

'Prok! Prok! Prok'.

Naruto mengalihkan pandanganya kearah sumber suara.

"Aku tak menyangka jika anak kesayangaan mereka berdua yang telah membunuh mereka sendiri".

Naruto tak menjawabnya. "Sebastian!".

'Whuussh'. 'Tap'.

"Anda memanggil hamba Naruto-sama"Ujar seorang yang baru datang dan memberi hormat pada Naruto.

Orang yang menjadi dalang kehancuran Clan Namikaze.itu menyerit keningnya bingung karena ia tidak tahu orang yang didekat Naruto itu karena tidak ada terima informasi tentangnya.

"Siapa kau?".

"Aku akan membersihkan diri kau urus sisanya".

"Yes My Lord".

Naruto melangkah menjauh.

"Nama saya Sebastian dan saya adalah Pelayan Iblis".

"Pelayan? Oh jadi adapa Seorang rendahan ke...".

"Sesuai perintah My Lord kau akan Mati!".

Prolog End.

By : Abrar Kiroashi.

Genre : Adeventure,Fantasy.

Disc : MK,Dll.

Pair : ?

Rate : M.

Warning : Typo,GodlikeNaru,Covers x Covers.ImortalNaru.

Summary : Tujuh orang yang telah dikutuk selama ribuan tahun, dan mereka dikumpulkan oleh sang Raja terkuat dari kerajaan Narzick,lalu tujuh orang itu bersumpah untuk mengabdi kepadanya. Tujuh orang itu diberi julukan Nanatsu no Taizai oleh Raja Agung yang bergelar OverLord.

Chapter 1 : Arc 10 Perintah Tuhan, Berita besar.

Kabar tentang menimpa terhadap Clan Namikaze telah tersebar di kerajaan Britania. Dan anehnya yang menjadi dalang kehancuran ditemukan mati dengan sadis.

Lalu kabar tentang hilangnya pewaris Clan Namikaze, Namikaze Naruto, tapi ada yang mengatakan dirinya selamat, dan juga ada yang mengatakan sudah meninggal karena mereka tidak menemukan jasadnya.

Satu tahun berlalu telah dilewati.

Dan kini sekolah sihir Britania menerima murid baru.

"Selamat datang di Sekolah sihir Britania dan Semoga kalian menikmati suasana yang ada blal bla bla".

Sambutan hangat dari kepala sekolah, berlangsung beberapa menit, dan para murid baru hanya mendengarkan walaupun menurut mereka sambutan kepala sekolah itu membosankan.

[Skip].

Dua hari kemudian Para murid telah mulai terbiasa dengan keadaan yang ada di Sekolah sihir terbesar ini serta kebijakan dan peraturanya.

Naruto berjalan di koridor dengan santai. Menghiraukan para murid yang sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan masing masing.

Naruto terus melangkah sampai pandanganya tertuju pada tigaa sosok Siswa yang berjalan berlawanan.

"Eh lihat itu tampanya ada Senju Kurama si kursi 7".

"si kursi 6 Vali.

"Lalu Kursi 5 Uzumaki Menma"

"Dan mereka adalah 10 perintah tuhan".

Naruto yang melangkah tapi saat mendengar kata 10 perintah tuhan ia berhenti, begitu juga tiga sosok yang dibicarakan oleh para murid. Dan mereka salinh berhadapan.

"Minggir"Ujar datarVali

Naruto hanya diam tanpa ekspresi menatap tiga sosok di hadapanya itu.

Sedangkan Menma sempat membelakkan matanya tapi lalu ia menyeriangi.

Naruto mulai melangkah melewati tiga sosok itu, sedangkan tiga sosok itu hanya diam. "Untuk nurid baru dia begitu sombong"Ujar Konohamaru"Sudahlah ayo"Ujar Menma. "Kita sudah terlambat ayo"Lanjutnya. 'Jadi dia selamat dari kejadian itu dan masih hidup sampai sekarang'.

[OverLord].

Semua murid baru telah di kumpulkan karena ada sebuah Event kecil yaitu bertarung dengan 10 perintah tuhan dan jika berhasil mengalahkan salah satu perintah tuhan maka Siswa itu akan menduduki kursi yang ia kalahkan.

"Apakah kita berhasil mengalahkan salah satu dari mereka".

"Tidak tahu dan lagian ini akan menjadi kesempatan".

"Benar juga".

Sedangkan Naruto hanya diam tanpa ekspresi sama sekali.

"Baiklah kita segera Event yang di adakan setiap tahun ajaran baru"Seru sosok yang akan menjadi Wasit."Kita mulai"Lanjutnya.

Dan langsung di hadiahi sebuah sorakan dan tepuk tangan.

"Dan tahun ini 10 perintah tuhan mengajukan satu peraturan, Siswa yang berhasil mengalahkan salah satu dari mereka maka ia di beri kesempatan untuk mengalahkan dari 10 perintah tuhan untuk mendapatkan kursi lainya".

"Baiklah kita umumkan siapa yang akan bertarung untuk pertama kali"

[Skip].

Beberapa jam terlewati dan berbagai pertarungan telah dimulai.

"Haaah! Apa tidak ada yang menarik dari murid baru".

"Sepertinya tidak".

"Ma! Mungkin sebentar lagi akan ada hal yang menarik".

"Apa maksudmu Menma?".

"Ma diam dan lihatlah".

Kembali dalam Arena.

"Pertarungan berikutnya. Namikaze Naruto melawan Uzumaki Menma sang Kursi 5"Seru Wasit.

"Woooooooh"Seru para penonton.

Ada berapa orang yang terkejut karena Marga Namikaze.

"Namikaze?".

"Ya dia adalah seorang Namikaze tapi aku tidak tahu jika dia selamat dari kejadian tragis beberapa tahun lalu".

"Oh kita lihat berapa kuat seorang penerus Klan Namikaze itu".

"Yang pasti dia sangat lemah dariku".

Dalam Arena dua orang yang dibpanggil telah masuk kedalam Arena.

Menma dan Naruto kini saling berhadapan dalam jarak 10 Meter.

"Baiklah Pertandingan. Di mulai"Seru Wasit mengintrupsi pertandingan telah dimulai.

Menma maupun Naruto masih berdiam ditempat.

"Aku tak menyangka jika kau selamat?"Ujar Menma. "Bagaimana kau bisa selamat"Lanjutnya.

Naruto hanya diam tanpa ekspresi.

Menma melihat itu hanya menghela napas. "Seperti biasa kau tidak pernah berubah".

"Baiklah kita mulai"Ujar Menma dan langsung melesat kearah Naruto dengan cepat.

Naruto masih diam di tempat. Menma yang hampir mendekat dan melancarkan serangan Naruto menghindar dan caranya menghindar membuat semua terkejut, karena Naruto menghindar dengan hanya berjalan santai.

Menma membelakkan matanya apa lagi ia melihat tangan Naruto menempelkan di dahinya.

'Ctak'.

'Whuuuusssh'. 'Braaaaak'.

Naruto hanya menyentilkan dahi Menma dan itu membuat Menma terpental dan terbentur ke dinding Arena..

"Sialan jadi kau menyembunyikan kekuatanmu selama ini".

Memma berdecih pelan melihat raut wajah Naruto yang tak menunjukkan ekspresi sama sekali,lalu ia tersenyum seriangi.

"Mungkin kau selama ini kau bersembunyi entah dimana itu tapi itu membuatku senang karena aku bisa menjadi orang pertama yang menjamahi tubuh indah Kaguya"Ujar Menma yang masih tersenyum seriangi, dan melihat Naruto. " Kau lebih suka dengan gaya apa Woman top atau Dogg..."Lanjutnya tapi ia terhenti karena Naruto menyela.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sebastian!!!!"Ujar Naruto.

Semuanya terkejut begitu dengan Menma melihat sosok yang berada di belakang Naruto.

'Sejak kapan?'.

Sebastian tersenyum atas pertanyaan dari Tuanya. "Maafkan saya Naruto-Sama atas kelancangan saya"Ujar Sebastian yang menutupi kedua telinga Naruto dengan kedua tangannya. "Tapi Naruto-Sama anda tidak boleh mendengarkan sesuatu yang membuat telinga anda menjadi rusak"Lanjutnya.

"Sebastian kau harusnya tahu hal itu tidak membuatku berpengaruh"Ujar Naruto.

"Saya tahu akan hal itu, Saya hanya melaksanakan tugas sebagai seorang pelayan"Ujar Sebastian dengan tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu Hamba undur diri".

Naruto tak merespons Sebastian hanya tersenyum dan menghilang.

Naruto melihat Menma yang mencoba berdiri dengan tubuh bergetar yang tanpa ia sadari."Lanjutkan atau berhenti?"Ujar Naruto.

"Kheh! Tentu saja"Ujar Menma. "Tapi aku penasaran dengan sesuatu? Kenapa kau tidak mengeluarkan ekspresi di wajahmu itu, Aku di beritahu oleh Kaguya saat itu kau tidak bereaksi apapun di wajahmu itu"Lanjutnya.

"Kaena itu tidak perlu dilakukan".

Menma mendengar itu menyeritkan dahinya. "Orang tuamu dibunuh saat itu dan kau tidak bereaksi apapun".

Semuanya orang mendengar itu terkejut lalu pandanganya beralih kearah Naruto.

Naruto tetap memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Kheh! Dasar kau anak durharka, dan lagi apa kau tidak ingin tahu siapa dalang semua kejadian saat itu".

"Itu tidak perlu, dan sepertinya kau sudah salah paham mengenai hal ini".

Tentu itu membuat Menma menyerit kebingungan.

"Pertama aku bukan anak kandung mereka berdua"Ujar Naruto dan membuat Menma membelakkan matanya begitu juga orang-orang.

"Yang kedua aku sudah tahu siapa dalang kejadian saat itu".

Ucapan Naruto berikutnya membuat Menma berkeringat dingin dan lagi saat melihat wajah Naruto tidak terlihat mengeluarkan sebuah emosi.

lalu ia terbelak karena Naruto sudah berada di dekat, Naruto membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Menma.

Menma mendengarnya membelakkan matanya lalu meloncat kebelakang, dengan wajah shock serta keringat yang bercucuran diwajahnya.

"Jadi kau tahu selama ini".

"Ya sedari dulu semenjak kau dan Kaguya muncul di kehidupan tenangku".

Menma membelakkan matanya 'Semenjak aku dan Kaguya muncul katanya'.

Di tempat lain di bangku penonton wanita yang di ungkit ungkit oleh dua pemuda di arena itu membelakkan matanya saat mendengar perkataaan Naruto.

"Ironis bukan padahal kau serta Kaguya ingin memanfaatkan ku tapi malah kau sendiri yang ku manfaaatkan"Ujar Naruto sembari memunculkan lingkaran sihir lalu ia mengeluarkan sebuah pedang.

"Cih".

"Aku dari dulu aku ingin berterima kasih?".

"Hah! Untuk apa?".

"Aku beritahu satuhal aku dari dulu ingin keluar dari klan Namikaze, dan kau serta Kaguya muncul dan itu sangat mempermudahkanku untuk keluar, ma! Itu membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama".

Semua orang membelakkan matanya karena terkejut atas perkataan Naruto.

"karena peranmu sudah usai aku tidak membutuhkanmu maka kau akan mati sebagai hadiah untuk menjadi alatku yang sangat berharga".

"Jadi kau kesini hanya itu".

"Hm tidak juga aku kesini hanya mengambil sesuatu yang amat berharga ada di sekolah ini".

Menma membelakkan matanya begitu juga 10 perintah tuhan serta para staf Guru karena yang dikatakan oleh Naruto itu cukup amat rahasia dan hanya mereka yang tahu tentang itu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu tentang itu". "Kau hanya orang luar disini".

"Makanya aku repot-repot datang kesini sebagai murid". "Walaupun aku bisa saja langsung mengambilnya".

"Kheh! Itu tidak mungkin terjadi karena tidak sembarang orang yang menggunakanya Ka...".

"Bagaimana jika orang itu aku".

"Itu tidaklah mungkin sialan".

Menma melancarkan serangan jurusnya. Tapi Naruto menghilang dan muncul di depan Menma dan langsun mengibaskan pedangnya.

Menma yang melihat itu mencoba menghindar tapi terlambat Menma terkena tajamnya pedang Naruto dan terkena perutnya.

"Ugh!".

Menma meringis dan mencoba menahan darah yang keluar dari perutnya.

"Kau sangat beruntung"Ujar Naruto. Yang sudah di dekat Menma."Saatnya memberi hadiah"Lanjutnya.

"Kyyyyaaaaaaa".

Naruto yang akan memenggal kepala, dan di barengi teriakan para siswi. Pedang Naruto yang akan mengenai leher Menma terhenti karena ada yang menahan tanganya.

'Tap'.

'Tap'.

'Tap'.

'Tap'.

'Tap'.

Naruto hanya diam tanpa ekspresi melihat sebuah tangan yang menahanya.

"Sudah cukup, pertandingan sudah selesai dan kau pemenangngya"Ujar sang guru memakai Masker (Aka :Kakashi). Kakashi merasakan sebuah benda tajam yang menempel di pinggang serta lehernya.

"Dan kalian kembali ke podium penonton dan tunggu panggilan berikutnya"Sahut Guru yang tak jauh dari Kakashi,serta mencoba menikam satu murid yang menikam Kakashi.

"Yare yare padahal lagi serunya kenapa di berhentikan sih"Ujar Siswa yang menikam pinggang Kakashi.

"Dancho apa kau sedang menggerutu".

"Eeeh aku di kacangin".

"Kalian berdua jangan alihkan pandangan pada Naruto-Sama".

"Datang terlambat lalu memang siapa dia".

"Shshishi".

"Aku adalah pelayan iblis kalian sudah tahu kan".

"Ya ya ya".

"Kenapa aku tahan lagian dia akan di hukum".

"Ya itu benar dan masalah itu biarkan pihak kerajaan yang memutuskan".

"Pihak kerajaan kah". "Baiklah" Ujar Naruto. "Kalian juga turunkan siaga kalian.

"Yes My Lord"Ujar ketiganya dengan membungkuk hornat, dan langsung menghilang.

"Apa kau ingin bertanding lagi?" Tanya sang Wasit pad Naruto.

"Tidak".

"Mohon pethatianya, acara Event kita akan lanjutkan pertandinganya besok".

"Dan pertandingan selanjutnya kita putuskan lebih dahulu".

Semuanya melihat papan penguman dan tertera dua nama.

"Ban melawan Riser Phoenex".

Tbc...


	2. Chaptet 2

Over Lord 2

By : Abrar Kiroashi.

Genre : Adeventure,Fantasy.

Disc : MK,Dll.

Rate : M.

Warning : Typo,GodlikeNaru,Covers x Covers.ImortalNaru.

Summary : Tujuh orang yang telah dikutuk selama ribuan tahun, dan mereka dikumpulkan oleh sang Raja terkuat dari kerajaan Narzick,lalu tujuh orang itu bersumpah untuk mengabdi kepadanya. Tujuh orang itu diberi julukan Nanatsu no Taizai oleh Raja Agung yang bergelar OverLord.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sebelumnya.

"Ugh!".

Menma meringis dan mencoba menahan darah yang keluar dari perutnya.

"Kau sangat beruntung"Ujar Naruto. Yang sudah di dekat Menma."Saatnya memberi hadiah"Lanjutnya.

"Kyyyyaaaaaaa".

Naruto yang akan memenggal kepala, dan di barengi teriakan para siswi. Pedang Naruto yang akan mengenai leher Menma terhenti karena ada yang menahan tanganya.

'Tap'.

'Tap'.

'Tap'.

'Tap'.

'Tap'.

Naruto hanya diam tanpa ekspresi melihat sebuah tangan yang menahanya.

"Sudah cukup, pertandingan sudah selesai dan kau pemenangngya"Ujar sang guru memakai Masker (Aka :Kakashi). Kakashi merasakan sebuah benda tajam yang menempel di pinggang serta lehernya.

"Dan kalian kembali ke podium penonton dan tunggu panggilan berikutnya"Sahut Guru yang tak jauh dari Kakashi,serta mencoba menikam satu murid yang menikam Kakashi.

"Yare yare padahal lagi serunya kenapa di berhentikan sih"Ujar Siswa yang menikam pinggang Kakashi.

"Dancho apa kau sedang menggerutu".

"Eeeh aku di kacangin".

"Kalian berdua jangan alihkan pandangan pada Naruto-Sama".

"Datang terlambat lalu memerintah, memang siapa dia".

"Shshishi".

"Aku adalah pelayan iblis kalian sudah tahu kan".

"Ya ya ya".

"Kenapa aku tahan lagian dia akan di hukum".

"Ya itu benar dan masalah itu biarkan pihak kerajaan yang memutuskan".

"Pihak kerajaan kah". "Baiklah" Ujar Naruto. "Kalian juga turunkan siaga kalian.

"Yes My Lord"Ujar ketiganya dengan membungkuk hornat, dan langsung menghilang.

"Apa kau ingin bertanding lagi?" Tanya sang Wasit pad Naruto.

"Tidak".

"Mohon pethatianya, acara Event kita akan lanjutkan pertandinganya besok".

"Dan pertandingan selanjutnya kita putuskan lebih dahulu".

Semuanya melihat papan penguman dan tertera dua nama.

"Ban melawan Riser Phoenex sang Kursi 8".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2 : Arc 10 perintah tuhan : pertarungan antar makhluk abadi.

Berita tentang kemunculan sang penerus Clan Namikaze, yang dikira telah mati ternyata masih hidup dan mendaftarkan di Academy Sihir Konoha telah tersebar. lalu Menma kini dirawat di Rumah Sakit sekolah tapi itu sampai prajurit kerajaaan datang untuk menangkapnya.

Kini Event tahunan ajaran baru Academy segera dimulai.

"Kita langsung saja pertandingan pertama hari ini segera di mulai, kalian siap"Seru sang wasit di akhiri bertanya pada dua pertarung.

"Tentu saja"Ujar sombong Riser.

"Ya aku hari ini penuh semangat".

"Baiklah... Siap... Mulai"Teriak Wasit.

Pertandingannya pun dimulai.

Riser berdirih dengan angkkuhnya, "Lebih baik kau tapi ia terkejut karena Ban melesat kedepan dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Karena kecepatanya Riser tidak sempat menghindar.

'Bukh'.

'Whuuuuusssh'.

Riser terkena pukulan di wajahnya dan terpental kebelakang.

" Ugh pukulan mu lumayan keras juga karena aku abadi"Ringis Riser dan berucap sombong, lalu ia menyiptakan lingkaran sihir dan lingkaran sihir itu mengeluarkan semburan api.

Ban melesat kearah semburan api.

Riser mencoba menahan serangan dari Ban dan kini mereka beradu seni beladiri mereka.

Beberapa menit Ban mendapatkan celah dan segera mengambil kesempatan untuk menghajar Riser dengan bertubi-tubi tentunya.

'Bukh! Bukh! Bukh! Bukh!.

Riser hanya pasrah karena ia terkena serangan.

"Aaaaargh".

Teriak Riser karena Ban mematahkan tulang tangannya.

"Haah! Kukira akan menjadi pertarungan yang sengit ternyata aku salah"Ujar Ban berbalik dan menjauh.

'Jleb'.

'Okh'.

Ban yang melangkah terhenti karena sebuah benda tajam yang tembus di perutnya.

"Sudah kubilang kan aku abadi sialan".

"Aah! Baju dari Elaine jadi kotor"Ujar Ban sembari mencabut benda tajam itu.

"Ohk"Ban batuk dan mengeluarkan darah.

"Tidak mungkin"Ujar Riser.

Begitu juga dengan para penonton yang melihat Ban yamg terlihat baik-baik saja.

"Hm"Guman Ban lalu berbalik ia melihat Riser yang terkejut. "Ah! Aku belum mengatakanya ya"Lanjutnya.

"Apa maksudmu?".

"Kau bilang kau abadi kan?".

"Benar aku abadi memangnya kenapa sialan".

"Kebetulan! Aku juga abadi!".

"Hah! Itu tidak mungk..."Ujar Riser tapi terhenti karena luka yang ada di perutnya telah tertutup.

"Lihat lukaku sembuhkan"Ujar Ban.

"Bagaimana mungkin".

"Sudah kubilangkan aku abadi".

"Itu tidak mungkin sialan"Teriak Riser dan menciptakan ribuan lingkaran sihir dan menyemburkan api besar.

'Blaaaar'.

"Hosh! Hosh! Hosh! Berhasil kah".

"Membosankan".

Riser terkejut saat mendengarkan suara didalam api lalu ia membelakkan matanya saat Ban melangkah dengan santainya. "Sekarang giliranku"Lanjutnya dan lansung melesat.

'Whussh'.

'Bukh! Bukh! Bukh!'

Kembali Riser di hadiahi tinjuan bertubi-tubi.

"Hahaha! Ayo ayo serang balik bung! Ayo ayo"Seru Ban sembari memukuli Riser.

"Baik, ini yang terakhir"Ujar Ban.

'Whuusssh! Braaak'.

Tinjuan

Riser terpental dan menabrak dinding arena lalu pingsan.

Wasit meleiht itu akhirnya memutuskan.

"Pemenangnya adalah Ban"Teriak wasit.

"Woooooh".

"Dan kau apa ingin melanjutkan pertandingan".

Over Lord

Ban mencoba berpikir. "Hm ya.".

"Baiklah karena Ban ingin melanjutkan maka kita akan melanjutkan pertandingan berikutnya"Seru wasit.

"Dan yang akan di lawan Ban adalah!!".

Dan semua orang memandang layar dan layar itu menunjukkan nama "Senju Kurama".

Beberapa menit orang yang tertera di layar atau Senju Kurama, muncul di tengah arena".

"Pertandingan kedua...Hajime".

"Aku tidak menyangka jika ada orang abadi selain Clan Phoenex"Ujar Menma.

"Sorewa Domo".

"Apakah itu sebuah tekhnik?"

"Sayangnya aku tidak bisa memberitahumu".

"Sayang sekali".

"Apa kita hanya mengobrol saja?".

Dibangku penonton

"Ah! Dua rubah saling bertarung"Ujar Danchou.

"Ya kau benar Danchou-Dono".

"Meliodas kau tidak boleh berbicara seperti itu"Ujar Feminim yang di sebelah Meliodas. "Kau juga Merlin".

"Shishishi".

"Tapi Elizabeth yang dikatakan Danchou benar"Sahut bocah kerdil.

Kembali ke arena.

"Hoi King aku mendengarnya"Seru Ban.

"Nah kan telinganya tajam sampai pembicaraan kita terdengar".

"Sudah kubilang aku mendengarnya, apa kau mau jika kubawa Elai..."Ujar Ban

"Ne 'Ohk'"Ban berbatuk darah dan ia melihat sebuah tombak emas yang menembus tubuhnya.

"Jika kau benar melakukanya kau akan kubunuh berulang kali tentunya"Ujar King yang berdiri di ujung tombak.

"Ohk! Bercanda King, walaupun Elaine dan aku tak akan terpisahkan".

'Sing! Jrassas!.

Tombak yang menancap di tubuh Ban memutar dengan cepat, lalu memisahkan tubuh Ban, tentu membuat semua penonton wanita yang melihatnya menjerit ketakutan.

Dan tak hanya itu tombak itu memtong tubuh Ban habis tak tersisa.

Kurama hanya diam saja walaupun dia juga terkejut, ditambah terkejut karena tubuh Ban yang tadinya terpotong seakan tidak memiliki tubuh, dan Kurama melihat tubuh Ban kembali utuh sedia kala dan tak kekurangan apapun.

tu juga yang lainya juga terkejut.

"Itu sangat sakit kau tahu King".

Yang di panggil King hanya diam.

"Hei ini masih dalam pertandingan kuharap kau kembali bangku penonton"Ujar Wasit yang sedari tadi sangat Shock.

"Aku menyerah".

"Hm apa kau yakin?"Tanya wasit.

"Ya walaupun kamj bertarung hasilnya sudah terlihat".

"Baiklah karena Senju Kurama menyerah maka pemenanngnya adalah Ban"Seru wasit dengan lantang.

"Syukurlah Ban kau menjadi pemenangnya"Ujar Meliodas yang tiba-tiba masuk kedalam arena.

" Danchou"Seru Ban dengan berlari kearah Meliodas.

"Yeeeei"Teriak keduanya dan kedua tangan mereka saling menepuk.

"Yeei! Yeeeei! Yeeei".

Tepuk tangan mereka yang tadinya pelan lama kelamaan semakin cepat dan menjadi sebuah tinjuan.

Dan itu membuat yang melihatnya Sweatdrop.

"Shishishi".

"Daaaaaanchou"Teriak Ban.sembari mengambil ancang-ancang.

"Baaaaaaan"Teriak Meliodas dan juga mengambil ancang-ancang.

Saing bersamaan mereka melancarkan tinjuan mereka.

Tinjuan mereka hampir saling bertemu...sampai.

"Sudah cukup kalian berd..."Ujar Sebastian yang entah dari mana datangnya.

"Berisik"Teriak Meliodas dan Ban .

'Bukh! Bukh!'.

Tinjuan Meliodas dan Ban tak saling bertemu tapi mereka melancarkan kepada Sebastian.

Dan membuat Sebastian terpental kebelakang.

'Tap'.

'Gawat'.

"Aah! Aku pergi dulu ke podium" Ujar King.

"Ah ya sama"Sahut Merlin.

Sebastian yang terpental dengan sigap ia mendarat dengan sempurna dan menatap Meliodas dan Ban dengan tajam serta aura hitam yang keluar dari tubuhnya.

"A-aku akan kembali lagian pertandinganku sudah selesai"Ujar Ban dengan gugup, yang dibarengi anggukkan oleh Meliodas.

Meliodas dan Ban yang akan berbalik.

"Tunggu kalian"Ujar Sebastian. Dan itu membuat Meliodas serta Ban memberhentikan langkahnya.

Mereka berdua saling menatap lalu mengangguk.

"Satu"Teriak keduanya

Sedangkan Sebastian mulai melangkah maju.

"Tiga"Ujar keduanya lalu mulai berlari dengan kencangnya.

Begitu juga Sebastian yang mengejarnya.

"Ehm"Dehem Wasit yang keluar dari Sweatdropnya.

"Karena keputusan sang kepala sekolah Event Tahun pelajaran baru ini, beberapa alasan untuk di berhentikan, jadi saya nyatakan Event tahun ini dinyatakan selesai".

[Skip Satu minggu].

[Kerajaan Britania].

Didalam bawah tanah kerajaan Britania, lebih tepatnya sebuah penjara, sosok pemuda berambut merah yang sedang di belenggu.

Dan dia adalah Uzumaki Menma, sejak berakhir pertarungan antara dirinya dan Naruto ia di bawa oleh pihak sekolah ke kerajaan, dan sang Raja mendengar laporan dari pihak sekolah atau Hatake Kakashi.

Dan Sang Raja memutuskan untuk memenjarakan Uzumaki Menma, dan menunggu sidang untuk memutuskan apa hukuman yang akan diterima oleh Menma.

"Sepertinya kau sudah terbiasa berada disini?"Ujar sebuah suara yang membuat Menma mendongkakan kepalanya dan ia melihat sosok yang ia kenali.

"Ma! Rencana tetap berjalan?"Lanjutnya.

"Nagato".

"Tenanglah aku akan segera membebaskanmu dari sini!"Ujar Nagato.

"Maka cepatlah aku sudah bosan berada di tempat busuk ini".

"Ya! Semuanya sudah siap dan kau hanya menunggu saja"Ujar Nagato sembari berbalik lalu melangkah menjauh.

Menma melihat bayangan Nagato yang mulai menghilang. "Namikaze Naruto kau akan membalas akan semua ini". "Dan akan membuatmu menyesal karna membuatku masih hidup".

[Academy Birtania].

Di sebuah ruangan dan ruangan itu ada sepuluh siluet dan mereka adalah 10 perintah tuhan.

"Aku beri selamat untuk kalian berdua untuk menjadi 10 perintah tuhan yang baru"Ujar datar sang Kursi satu [Otsutsuki Indra].

Yang dimaksud oleh Indra itu adalah Naruto dan Ban, Ban hanya tertawa senang.

"Woooh sama-sama".

Sedangkan Naruto hanya diam dan memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi.

Indra yang melihat reaksi Naruto hanya menatap datar Naruto.

Naruto yang dalam keadaan berdiri, dan tiba-tiba Sebastian datang serta membawa sebuah kursi sofa dan sebuah meja yang sudah tetata makan dan minuman.

"Kau darimana datangnya dan darimana kau mendapatkan semua ini"Teriak Ban pada Sebastian.

"Maafkan saya karena saya pelayan Naruto-Sama dan saya tidak bisa melihat Naruto-Sama hanya berdiri dan mendengarkan ocehan yang tidak berguna ini".

"Hoo! Kau sangat begitu berani untuk seorang pelayan"Ujar Vali.

"Itu karena saya adalah pelayan iblis tentu aku tidak takut akan apapun itu".

"Lebih dari itu Sebastian"Ujar Naruto sembari meminum yang dibawa oleh Sebastian. Dan semua pandangan tertuju padanya. "Dimana letaknya Mugen no Katana!!!"Lanjutnya dan membuat semua orang terkejut kecuali Ban yang menguap dan Sebastian yang tersenyum.

"Aku penasaran dengan ini? Bagaimana kau tahu tentang pedang itu?"Tanya datar sang kursi tiga [Uchiha Sasuke].

"Letakntaknya berada di Shino mori Naruto-sama"Jawab Sebastian. "Apa yang anda lakukan, apa anda akan mengambilnya sekarang?".

"Ya tapi tidak sekarang".

"Saya mengerti". "Tapi ngomong-ngomong, kenapa nama kelompok ini sama dengan sebuah legenda 1000 tahun lalu?"Tanya Sebastian.

"Hoo! Kau tahu tentang legenda usang yang seperti dongeng itu".

"Tentu saja".

"Ya aku juga tidak begitu paham karena kelompok ini sudah ada sejak berdirinya Academy ini, tapi aku mendengar dari pendahulu nama kelompok ini di ambil karena agar manusia tetap mengingat legenda 1000 tahun lalu". "Ya aku tidak begitu percaya tentang legenda usang itu"Jelas Indra.

"begitu ya"Ujar Sebastian dan tersenyum misterius.

"Memang ada apa kau bertanya tentang sejarah nama kelompok ini?".

"Bukan apa-apa hanya rasa penasaran".

"Sebas apa jadwal hari ini?"Tanya Naruto.

"Hari ini tidak ada acara tapi besok anda di undang oleh Raja Baltra untuk datang ke istana".

Naruto mendengarnya hanya mengagguk diam tak menjawabnya.

"Kalau begitu saya akan menyiapkan semua keperluan jadi saya permisi"Ujar Sebastian lalu menghilang.

"Sepertinya kau mempunyai pelayan yang menarik Naruto".

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Over Lord 3

By : Abrar Kiroashi.

Genre : Adeventure,Fantasy.

Disc : MK,Dll.

Rate : M.

Warning : Typo,GodlikeNaru,Covers x .

Summary : Tujuh orang yang telah dikutuk selama ribuan tahun, dan mereka dikumpulkan oleh sang Raja terkuat dari kerajaan Narzick,lalu tujuh orang itu bersumpah untuk mengabdi kepadanya. Tujuh orang itu diberi julukan Nanatsu no Taizai oleh Raja Agung yang bergelar OverLord.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sebelumnya :

Ya aku juga tidak begitu paham karena kelompok ini sudah ada sejak berdirinya Academy ini, tapi aku mendengar dari pendahulu nama kelompok ini di ambil karena agar manusia tetap mengingat legenda 1000 tahun lalu". "Ya aku tidak begitu percaya tentang legenda usang itu"Jelas Indra.

"begitu ya"Ujar Sebastian dan tersenyum misterius.

"Memang ada apa kau bertanya tentang sejarah nama kelompok ini?".

"Bukan apa-apa hanya rasa penasaran".

"Sebas apa jadwal hari ini?"Tanya Naruto.

"Hari ini tidak ada acara tapi besok anda di undang oleh Raja Baltra untuk datang ke istana".

Naruto mendengarnya hanya mengagguk diam tak menjawabnya.

"Kalau begitu saya akan menyiapkan semua keperluan jadi saya permisi"Ujar Sebastian lalu menghilang.

"Sepertinya kau mempunyai pelayan yang menarik Naruto".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 3 : Arc : Unded : Black Grimoire.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa tidak ada yang menarik disini"Celetuk Ban yang mulai lelah dengan suasana ruangan yang sangat membosankan menurutnya.

"Sayangnya tidak ada untuk hari ini"Jawab datar Indra.

"kalian bisa mengambil Quest yang khusus untuk kita sebagai member 10 perintah tuhan"Sahut seorang satu satunya perempuan dan dia adalah Otsutsuki Kaguya pemegang kursi 8.

"Oh Quest"Seru Ban dengan semangat. Lalu ia berlari kearah sebuah mading yang tak jauh darinya, dan segera melihat poster-poster Quest, lalu pandanganya tertuju pada sebuah poster lalu ia mengambilnya.

"Ne Naruto coba lihat ini kau pasti akan tertarik"Seru Ban sembari menghampiri Naruto yang sedang menikmati tehnya.

"Hm"Guman Naruto sembari melirik kearah lembaran berwarna merah yang dibawa oleh Ban dan mengambilnya.

"Hooo! Pembuatan masal Unded"Ujar Naruto, dengan nada tertarik tetapi raut wajahnya tak berubah sama sekali.

"Ne Ban"Panggil seseorang yang berdiri di sebelah Ban.

"Hm apa?"Sahut Ban.

"Apa dia mempunyai penyakit atau apa?"Tanya sosok yang memanggil Ban.

"Tidak"Jawab Ban.

"Lalu kenapa dia tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun?".

"Kalau itu! Untuk kebaikanmu lebih baik kau tidak perlu tahu?"Jawab serius Ban.

"Aku ambil Quest ini".

Suara Naruto mengiptrusi kedua orang itu.

"Eeeh tapi aku juga ingin melakukan Quest itu"Ujar Ban.

Naruto hanya diam dan menatap Ban tentu dengan tanpa ekspresinya.

Ban yang melihat itu langsung ciut. "Baik aku akan mencari Quest yang lainya".

"Jika urusan disini sudah tidak ada kalau begitu aku pergi"Ujar Naruto sembari berdiri.

Yang lain disana hanya menatap panggung Naruto.

"Orang itu terlaku sombong"Ujar Sasuke.

"Sombong! Bukan ikut yang pantas untuknya tapi lemah yang tak tahu diri"Sahut Vali.

Ban yang melihat mading yang ada beberapa poster Quest. "Jika aku jadi kau aku tidak akan berbicara seperti itu"Celetuk Ban yang sibuk mencari Quest yang menurutnya menarik.

"Ooh kenapa begitu?"Ujar datar Vali.

Ban mengambil satu poster lalu menatap Vali. "Dia kekuatan sihirnya sudah mencapai Over Unlimited"Jawab Ban.

"Over Unlimited? Aku tidak pernah mendengar istilah itu"Sahut Kurama.

"Anggap saja setara kaek moyang Senju dan Uchiha!"Jawab Ban.

Semua orang disana membelakkan matanya

"Itu tidak mungkin karena dia masih seumuran".

"Seumuran! Kau tahu jika dia dia juga abadi".

"Abadi".

"Ya tapi tidak sama dengan ku yang beregrenasi, dia hanya berumur panjang saja".

"Umur panjang? Jadi dia sudah berumur berapa?".

"Hmm"Guman Ban yang mencoba mengingat. "Entahlah Kami bertemu dengannya seratus tahun lalu, mungkin dia sudah berumur ribuan tahun".

Tentu semuanya terkejut karena ucapan Ban.

"Ri-ribuan tahun"Ujar Gagap Kurama.

Kaguya mendengarnya juga terkejut.

"Tunggu kau bilang kalian bertemu ratusan tahun, jadi umurmu berapa?".

"Hmm 150 tahun"Ujar Ban dengan santainya.

"150 tahun!".

"Jadi itu alasanya kekuatan sihirnya melampaui batas".

"Hahaha kalian pasti terkejut, maka dari itu jangan membuatnya marah ya walaupun selama ini aku tidak pernah melihat reaksi wajah marahnya".

"Kalau begitu aku pergi, ah satu lagi aku ambil Quest ini".

[Skip malam hari]

[Mansion Namikaze]

"Okaerinasai Naruto-Sama"Sambut Sebastian sembari membungkuk kearah Naruto.

Naruto melangkah ke arah sofa, dan tiba-tiba muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir dibawah kakinya lalu lingkaran sihir itu naik keatas.

Lingkaran sihir yang naik keatas tubuh Naruto mulai berubah seiringan lingkaran sihir yang naik itu.

Dan kini tubuh Naruto berubah menjadi sosok yang besar dan tubuh nya tidak ada daging sama sekali dan hanya jubah yang menutupi tubuh tulangnya.

"Sebastian"Panggil Naruto.

"Ha'i"Sahut Sebastian.

"Menurutmu bagus tubuh manusia atau tubuh Unded ini?".

"Apapun tubuh yang anda gunakan akan selalu pantas untuk anda Ainz-Sama"Jawab Sebastian.

"Begitu"Ujar Naruto.

"Ha'i".

"Tapi aku harus menyempurnakan sihir ini dengan 'Grimoire'. agar bisa menampilkan ekspresi"Ujar Ainz/Naruto.

"Sepertinya begitu".

"Lalu bagaimana keadaan kerajaan Narzick?".

"Kerajaan Narzick dalam keadaan normal, tapi beberapa hari lalu ada manusia yang mencoba menyusup tapi para penjaga dengan cepat membereskanya"Jawab Sebastian.

"Penyusup? Alasan?".

"Dari informasi yang saya terima dari Demigure, penyusup dari kerajaan Yagdarasil".

"Yagdarasil! Seperti biasa mereka tidak pernah berubah"Ujar Ainz.

"Mattaku desu"Ujar Sebastian.

"Ngomong-ngomong Sebastian tentang undangan besok"Ujar Ainz.

"Ada apa Ainz-Sama".

"Kau saja yang datang untuk mewakiliku"Ujar Ainz.

"Memang ada apa Ainz-Sama".

Ainz tak menjawab tapi ia menaruh sebuah lembaran poster di atas meja, Sebastian mengambil poster itu lalu membacanya.

"Unded".

"Kau mempunyai Informasi tentang Orochimaru".

"Ha'i saya menghetahuinya"Ujar Sebastian.

"Orochimaru dulu adalah seorang ilmuwan kerajaan Britania, tapi dia di usir dari kerajaan karena pihak kerajaan mengetahui Orochimaru melakukan percobaan terlarang"Jelas Sebastian, sedangkan Naruto hanya diam dan mendengarkan.

"Percobaan terlarang itu adalah percobaan manusia untuk di rubah menjadi Unded, lalu dari informasi yang saya dapat Orochimaru bekerja sama dengan Shimura Danzou untuk merebut tahta kerajaan Britania"Jelas Sebastian.

"Satu lagi Orochimaru adalah seorang maniak tentang keabadian, dari percobaan yang dia lakukan hanya untuk membuatnya abadi"Jelas akhir Sebastian.

"Begituya, apa percobaanya ada yang berhasil?"Tanya Ainz.

"Dari percobaan yang ia lakukan selama ini dia berhasil menciptakan satu Unded level Elder Lich"Jawab Sebastian. " Sebagianbhanya sekelton.

"Hoo"Guman Ainz. "Membuat satu Unded lalu dia ingin membuat Unded dengan masal".

"Ha'i! Tapi Ainz-Sama tentang satu Unded Elder Lich itu".

"Ada apa?".

"Manusia yang dirubah Unded itu adalah Namikaze Naruko-Sama"Jawab Sebastian. "Aku mengira Namikaze Naruko-Sama telah meninggal tapi saya tidak menyangka"Lanjutnya.

"Ia masih hidup sebagai Unded"Lanjut Ainz.

"Ha'i"Ujar Sebastian sembari mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu aku punya alasan untuk menerima Quest ini".

"Apa anda akan menyelamatkan Naruko-Sama?".

"Ya mungkin dia akan menjadi Ratu kalian".

"Itu kabar bagus bagi kami, saya akan memberi kabar tentang ini, lalu apa anda perlu bantuan".

"Utus Albedo untuk menemaniku".

"Baik saya mengerti".

[OVL].

Kesokan hari Naruto atau Ainz telah berada di sebuah hutan perbatasan Konoha, ia hanya berdiri bersandar di pohon yang cukup besar sampai sebuah lubang hitam muncul dan lubang hitam itu mengeluarkan sosok beramor hitam.

"Maaf keterlambatan saya Ainz-Sama".

"Hn, untuk sekarang panggil aku Naruto".

"Saya mengerti Naruto-Sama".

"Ngomong-Ngomong Naruto-Sama, Sebastian sudah memberitahukan semuanya, apakah itu benar Naruto-Sama?".

"Apa kau mulai meragukanku Albedo!"Ujar Naruto.

"Ah tidak Naruto-Sama, hanya"Ujar Albedo dan menatap wajah Naruto ia tak melanjutkan perkataanya. "Maafkan saya Naruto-Sama"Lanjutnya sembari membungkuk hormat.

Naruto berbalik arah, ia tak menjawab pernyataan maaf dari Albedo. "Gate"Ujar Naruto.

Di hadapan Naruto muncul sebuah lubang hitam, Naruto pun memasukinya, dan Albedo mengikutinya di belakangnya.

Di sebuah tempat pegunungan muncul sebuah lubang hitam dan lubang hitam itu mengeluarkan Naruto serta Albedo.

"Jadi benar jika disini tempat pembuatan Unded, walaupun Unded level rendah"Ujar Albedo saat melihat sekumpulan Unded dan orang-orang yang sedang mengawasi para Unded yang sedang bekerja di hadapanya itu.

"Albedo aku akan pergi ke rumah istana itu!"Ujar Naruto. "Kau urus sisanya [Teleport]"Lanjutnya lalu menghilang meninggalkan Albedo seorang diri.

"Aaah! Tentu Naruto-Sama"Ujar Albedo sembari mendesah.

'Braaak'.

'Whuuusssh'.

Albedo melompat tinggi dan lompatannya membuat tanah yang ia pijak tadi menjadi longsor.

Di sebuah tempat lebih tepatnya sebuah ruangan.

Ada sebuah sosok pria berambut hitam panjang yang sedang membaca sebuah buku, ia dikejutkan oleh sebuah suara lalu ia berbalik.

"Sepertinya penelitianmu membuahkan hasil Orochimaru".

"Siapa kau?"Tanya Orochimaru.

"Aku kau bisa memanggilku Naruto"Ujar Naruto

"Naruto? Ah jadi kau pewaris Clan Namikaze yang selamat, Namikaze Naruto"Ujar Orochimaru.

"Oh jadi aku sudah terkenal"Ujar Naruto.

"Tentu saja, kabar selamatnya pewaris Clan Namikaze selamat sudah tersebar ke seluruh penjuru kerajaan Britania"Ujar Orochimaru.

Naruto tak menjawab dan pandanganya tertuju pada buku yang di pegang oleh Orochimaru.

"Pantas kau berhasil bisa menciptakan sebuah Unded, dari mana kau dapat buku itu"Ujar Naruto.

Orochimaru mengangkat buku yang di pegangnya. "Oh ini! Ku tak sangka kau tahu buku ini"Ujar Orochimaru. "Kau tahu buku ini semua isinya tentang Unded semua level di tambah lagi tentang keabadian"Lanjutnya.

Naruto tetap diam dan berdiri tegap. "Kau bertanya aku dapat dari mana? Aku mencurinya dari sebuah kerajaan dari daerah yang tak terjamah oleh para manusia sama sekali"Ujar Orochimaru.

"Kerajaan Narzick"Potong Naruto

"Eh"Ujar kejut Orochimaru, lalu ia tersenyum seriangi. "Hoo! Aku mengira tak ada manusia yang bisa datang kesana, sepertianya aku salah"Ujar Orochimaru. "Bagaimana kau tahu kerajaan itu?"Lanjutnya

"Kau tak perlu tahu aku tahu darimana, dan dimana Namikaze Naruko?"Ujar tanya Naruto.

[Duuuaaaaaarrrrrr].

Sebuah suara ledakan yang mengejutkan Orochimaru, sedangkan Naruto hanya diam saja dan memperhatikan wajah Orochimaru yang terkejut.

"Orochimaru-Sama"Teriak sosok berjubah yang sedang berlari menghampiri Orochimaru.

"Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?"Tanya Orochimaru.

"Itu kita di serang dan para Unded satu persatu telah musnah".

"Apa"Teriak Orochimaru. Lalu ia menatap Naruto yang masih berdiri tegap.

"Sepertinya kau sudah mengacaukanya Naruto-kun"Ujar datar Orochimaru.

"Ada apa? Kau terlihat kesal? Apa para senjata Unded mu yang akan kau gunakan untuk merebut kerajaan Britania akan musnah!".

Orochimaru membelakkan matanya karena terkejut. "Bagaimana kau tahu?".

"Hm pelayan pribadiku yang memberitahuku, dan lagi pelayan pribadiku sekarang mengurusi rekan mu itu".

"Dan sepertinya untuk sekarang aku akan merubah rencana, dan itu adalah merebut buku yang kau pegang"Ujar Naruto. "Lebih tepatnya manusia dilarang memilikinya apa lagi menggunakannya"Lanjutnya.

"Aku sangat yakin didalam buku itu, tulisan yang tak kau pahami"Ujar Naruto. "Tapi aku memujimu karena kau bisa menerjemahkanya"Lanjutnya.

"Kheh! Aku tidak akan memberikanmu buku ini, aku tidak peduli dengan omong kosongmu itu"Ujar Orochimaru. "Kau tahu aku menerjemahkanya selama beberapa tahun , jadi aku tidak akan menyerahkan buku ini".

"Orokana Ningen"Guman Naruto. Dan lingkaran sihir di bawah kaki Naruto muncul dan lingkaran sihir itu perlahan naik keatas.

Seiringan lingkaran sihir naik tubuh Naruto mulai berubah.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku ingin aku kau menyerahkan buku itu padaku"Ujar Naruto.

Orochimaru terkejut saat melihat perubahan tubuh Naruto.

"Karena Aku yang membuat buku...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
.

Black Grimoire yang kau pegang itu!".

"U-Unded, dan lagi Unded Elder Lich"Ujar Orochimaru yang tetkejut.  
"Siapa kau sbenarnya?"Lanjutnya

"Aku akan perkenalkan diriku sekali lagi"Ujar Naruto."Aku adalah Ainz Ooal Gown penguasa kerajaan besar Narzick.

"Jadi serahkan buku itu kalau tidak kau akan selamat"Ujar Naruto. 


End file.
